And Justice For All
by The Guitar Person
Summary: For the first time in a long time, watching this beer-swilling pig was giving her hope. Takes place in the DmC reboot, before the actual game. Hints of one-sided Kat/Vergil.


**A/N: So, I'm actually optimistic about the new DmC. And I'm actually diggin' the new Vergil. And this is coming from a guy who's played all 4 DMCs. Anyway, this takes place before the game. Vergil's personality in this one is all assumption, seeing as how we know basically nothing about him yet.**

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Kat found herself giddy.

Not happy.

Not excited.

Plain _giddy_.

For the first time in a long time, she could imagine The Order winning this war.

It took some convincing on her boss' part, to accept that this crude, hedonistic, drunk of a letch was related to him in any way.

Distant cousin, maybe.

But a full-on _twin_ brother? The first time she saw him, she couldn't see the resemblance, even if it was fairly obvious now.

Same chiseled features. Same piercing blue eyes. The only difference was the rather haphazard looking mop of dark hair on his head.

The way he fought the monsters off with hilarious ease was the _clincher_; he couldn't be anyone but Vergil's brother.

She fought off a smile as she listened to him spout a stream of profanity-laced one-liners against a horde of demons. The smirk never left his face as he viciously tore through his enemies.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Kat spun so quickly in her chair that she thought she might have given herself whiplash. Her boss was smiling serenely at the large monitor, though his gaze was burning with an intensity she had never seen before.

"I'm sorry." Kat mumbled quietly. Video-stalking your boss' brother was probably somewhere in the list of top ten ways to get fired.

"What for, I enjoy watching my brother work," said Vergil, taking a seat next to his female colleague. "Although, it _is_ mildly perverse, I know."

Kat nodded in silent agreement. Though he was likely talking about something else, it _was_ perverse. Part of the reason she enjoyed watching him so much was because he was rude, foul-mouthed and destructive, but had Vergil's face.

It was as if she was watching her boss' human side. Her boss, who despite his clear passion for the mission, had always been distant and aloof.

Vergil was like a machine; first to arrive, last to leave. Tireless in his mission, a paragon and beacon to the members of the Order.

Kat didn't know if it was her motherly instinct or something else, but she worried about him. He was a leader to their small group, but even leaders needed someone to care for them.

She'd never seen him angry. Or happy, sad or irritated. She'd never even seen him _eat_.

And so, in an admittedly sick and twisted way, watching his brother was likely the closest she was ever going to get to actually seeing those things. It helped that he had Vergil's face.

In an unexpected twist, the first time she had actually seen her boss smile was when he first saw his doppelganger through the very monitor they were watching now.

So yeah, like she said, _perverse_.

"I think splurging on the high-definition LCDs was a good idea, don't you?" asked the well-dressed man beside her.

"Er…"

"You can see everything much more…._clearly_." said Vergil with obvious glee, as he continued to observe the wanton destruction his brother was wreaking.

Kat swallowed mightily, a tight knot forming in her stomach.

Her boss was smiling. The man who she previously believed had the emotional range of a broom was _grinning like a maniac_.

It was funny. She had tried, oh, a few dozen times to even get the man to crack a smile but all she would ever get was that infuriatingly calm expression along with some tender words of encouragement.

"You can feel it, can't you Kat?" he continued. "We're going to _win_."

And there it was again, that absurd feeling of giddiness, back with a vengeance. They _were_ going to win. They were going to end this ridiculous battle.

And then…maybe she could tell him.

_Maybe_.

Kat grinned at Vergil. "When do you plan on meeting him, boss?"

"Soon. Everything must be _perfect_."

Vergil stood up and laid a gloved hand on her shoulder. Kat let out a sigh at the touch.

"It's not every day you reunite with a long lost sibling."

She felt his hand give her shoulder a squeeze before turning and walking with, and she was sure it was the lack of sleep doing this to her, _a hop and a skip_.

Listening to Vergil's footsteps growing softer, Kat turned back at the monitor, watching as Dante munched on cold pizza. He was smiling like a maniac as well.

Kat found herself smiling as well. "See you soon."

* * *

_**A/N part 2: Read and review!**_


End file.
